


Long time no see

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Dark, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Partial Kid!Fic, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Promise of Marriage, Romance, Scott isn't a good friend, Theo doesn't know how to affection very well, Theo has a dirty mouth, brief masturbation, like in general, top!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo returns to Beacon Hills to seduce his childhood sweetheart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long!!!
> 
> for sparklingjewel 
> 
> enjoy!!

_ “do you HAVE to go?” Theos tiny heart broke. In his small, chubby hand he held Stiles’. Stiles Stilinski was Theo Raekens best and only friend, the 4th grader was moving away today.  _

_ “yeah.” Theo said, avoiding Stiles’ sad eyes. “Promise you'll come back!!” Stiles demanded, launching into a hug.  _

_ “I promise.” Theo wrapped his small arms around the other boys middle.  _

_ “Theo!” his mother called, his father stuffing the last suitcase into the vans large trunk. The boys exchanged one last look, entertained fingers reluctantly separating.  _

EIGHT YEARS LATER 

John was tense.

“Dad?” Stiles asked, a concerned look flashing across his face. “Stiles. You remember Theo?” he said, a young man around the boys age sat at their kitchen table, posture relaxed as if he’d lived here his whole life. 

The boy stood there in stunned silence, so John continued “He’s going to be staying with us. Using the spare bedroom. That’s alright with you, isn’t it?”

Stiles managed a jerky nod in response. 

John left for duty that night, the two boys left alone in the house. “Why did you come back?” Stiles asked, dropping his backpack near the front door. 

Theo chuckled, a look of mock hurt coming over his face “didn't you miss me?” he asked 

“of course!” Stiles immediately joined the other in the kitchen “I came back for you.” Theo carefully brushed his hand against Stiles’. 

Stiles didn't notice. 

the 17-year-old flushed, sputtering a bit “wh-why me?” 

Theo, feeling confident, draped his hand over top Stiles’ “you're my best friend.”

FLASHBACK

_ “Stiles.” Theo waddled over to the other boy, little Stiles playing in the fields with two others their age. “will you come play with me?” he asked, fidgeting awkwardly. _

_ Stiles looked apprehensive at first, glancing back to the two strangers. “I'm playing with Scott and Allison right now…. why don't you join us?” _

_ Theo glared at the other children over Stiles’ shoulder “no.” he huffed.  _

_ Stiles tried to reason with the other boy, but Theo wouldn't budge. He would never share Stiles. _

_ “just play by yourself!” Scott shouted, chubby hand grasping Stiles’. Theo scrunched his nose in distaste, taking a strong hold of the boys other hand.  _

_ Stiles instantly became teary, feeling overwhelmed.  _

_ “Stop!” Stiles shouted, pulling away from both boys. Stiles cried and cried, Scott eventually left to join back with Allison, and Theo held him.  _

_ Hatred lived in Theos little heart ever since.  _

PRESENT DAY

“Theo’s back?” Scott spoke through a mouth full, one hand tightly latched onto Allisons. “I always kinda got bad vibes from him.” Allison said, looking concerned “Are you sure it’s safe to have him in your house?”

Stiles huffed “He’s not a bad guy!” he insisted “He’s my best friend!” 

Scott wailed “I thought  _ i  _ was your best friend!!” 

\------

Theo sat in his new bedroom, it was fairly bland. However he didn’t mind one bit, his bedroom was right next to lovely Stiles’. 

Stiles had become more beautiful than Theo had ever imagined, his desire to elope or prove to the boy how much he loved him burned brightly in his heart. Night had fallen, according to the bleeping red numbers on Theos digital clock it was nearly 3 AM.

The boy struggled to keep his thoughts pure, knowing his crush of nearly ten years was vulnerable, soft and asleep in the next room. 

The hardwood floor sent sharp cold sensations up Theo’s legs, making obnoxious squeaks and creaks under his feet. Theo flinched every time an alarming screech came from beneath him, as if the house were telling him to turn back. 

Stiles’ bedroom door was no different, letting out a shrill squeak. The boys room was dark, silent save for Stiles’ soft breathing. 

Theo stood like a statue, a feral and dangerous feeling tightened in his belly. Stiles appeared like a true princess, carefully swaddled in his stuffy blankets, cheek comfortably pressed against his pillow. 

Theo watched. For hours he watched Stiles, as if time itself never existed. 

He was in love. 

\----

“What’s the matter?” Theo asked, hands tucked tightly in his pockets if not for Stiles’ own safety.

The boy glanced at his phone with a sorrowful look in his eyes “Scott ditched me.” he said sadly. Momentarily Theo’s blood boiled. 

“For who?” Theo sat himself next to the other boy, arm draped across the back of the couch behind Stiles’ head. “Allison.” Stiles scoffed “his  _ girlfriend _ .” Stiles used air quotations around ‘girlfriend’. 

Theo chuckled somewhat darkly. “how about you and I hang out today?” 

Stiles’ appeared surprised, his beautiful eyes widening “really? and do what?” 

Theo thought for a moment. “maybe make up for lost time?” Theo grinned, nose bumping affectionately against Stiles’. The boys pale cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, Theo could almost hear the thrum of his heart. “u-uhm…” Stiles breathed, both apprehensive and excited. 

Theo advanced, carefully sliding his arm from behind the boys head to place his palm against his shoulder, gently pulling the boy towards him. Stiles’ long eyelashes fluttered, brushing against Theo’s own. 

When their lips finally met Theo nearly allowed his control to slip, his fist clenched to grab the small boys hair and clothes, force him bare and kiss his whole body. 

FLASHBACK

_ Theo kissed Stiles for the first time behind a tree during recess, their lips dry and fumbling. Stiles giggled when their noses collided awkwardly. “dad said kisses are for special people only.” Stiles had said. Theo agreed.  _

_ “Let’s get married.” Theo mumbled, palms suddenly sweaty. “Married?” Stiles asked “like a mom and dad?”  _

_ “Yeah!” Theo felt his endorphins rush “We’ll be a mom and dad, or like a dad and dad!”  _

_ Stiles’ eyes glittered in excitement and wonder “whoaaah!” he said “I want TWO dads!!!”  _

_ the boys divulged into uncontrollable laughter.  _

_ “I will marry you! Like a prince or a dad!” Theo said with real conviction, he’d never felt so strongly about anything before in his short life. Stiles smiled, pressing a chaste kiss against Theo’s round cheek. “promise.”  _

PRESENT DAY

Tonight Theo couldn’t wait. He stood in Stiles’ bedroom at midnight, his angel sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware of the danger in the room.

Theo thought of the kiss from that afternoon, how nervous and unpracticed Stiles had been. Theo knew he’d never kissed anyone else… A pulse of arousal tingled Theo’s groin, his boxers becoming alarmingly tight.

Theo carefully palmed himself, eyes transfixed on Stiles’ relaxed face. 

Hot dick in hand Theo tugged himself, breath becoming heavy. His orgasm approached quickly, his knees felt weak and his balls felt strained. 

“uhgn!” Theo grunted a little too loudly, cum spurt from his cock into his palm, his lungs desperate for air. 

Stiles stirred, nearly giving Theo a heart attack. He stood stiffly in the darkness, afraid if the slightest movement or breath would awaken Stiles to his dirty secret. 

Stiles’ mumbled in his sleep, a gentle huff forced out his sweet nose before he settled back down, pulling the warmth of the covers under his chin. 

\----

Their relationship evolved , Theo allowed himself to become intimate with Stiles. Occasionally they held hands, Theo giving the boy kisses from chaste to tongue. 

“Have you ever had sex before?” Theo asked, laying across his borrowed bed, his muscled arms caging in Stiles’ thin body. “n-no.” Stiles murmured, face a bashful red. Theo growled internally, a beautiful virgin under their shared roof. 

“I have.” Theo grinned, hot palm placed against Stiles’ jean clad thigh. “I had sex with another boy, fucked him real good.”

Stiles’ breath hitched as Theo slid his palm up his quivering leg, fingers barely touching the curve of the boys ass “He looked just like you… Brown hair, big eyes, beautiful skin… He was so tight.” Theo whispered against Stiles’ cheek, the boy bit his lip, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Wh… What did he sound like?” Stiles whimpered, his cock beginning to ache between his legs. 

Theo purred “He moaned non stop, loved my cock.  He begged for more, quivering like a leaf in the wind.” 

Stiles moaned softly, his cheeks felt hot against Theo’s lips. “I’d fuck you so hard. Harder than I fucked him.” Theo allowed his hand to slid across Stiles’ ass, holding him with one hand against his back. 

“Please.” Stiles whimpered, arms circling Theos neck. 

\----

Stiles was a trooper. Theo stretched him thoroughly, poor Stiles’ writhed and whimpered underneath him, the sensations just on the edge of not enough. 

Now Theo carefully entered Stiles, the head of his cock barely pushing past his wet hole. “Ah…” Stiles moaned, jaw slack and eyes shut tight as the boy teased him. 

They kissed, tongues kitten licking at one another. 

Once Theo allowed himself to fully penetrate Stiles the heat that enveloped his cock was nearly too much, his hips stuttered for a moment.

Stiles cried out, holding Theo’s head in his hands to deliver deep tongue-filled kisses. Theo hitched the boys thin legs over his shoulders, hips moving fluidly with well practiced movements. 

“Good boy. My good boy.” Theo moaned, bracing one foot to allow more power in his thrusts.

Stiles squeaked, choking on air. “oh fuck!” Stiles groaned, back creating a pleasure-arch when he finally climaxed. Theo continued to push in, fucking Stiles through his powerful orgasm.

“I’m not through with you.” Theo growled, trapping Stiles’ wrists in a bruising grip “We got all night.” 


End file.
